Broken Rose
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: What if Train and Creed knew each other before Chronos? After a horrible fight with his abusive mother, a young Creed runs into the boy that would change his life forever. REPOST.


******I COULD'VE SWORN I UPLOADED THIS A WHILE BACK, BUT I GUESS NOT. GRR. T_T Anyways, here's another repost of an old black cat fic I wrote. Sorry if it sucks, I didn't really have time to fix my errors. **

* * *

_**Broken Rose**_

A woman's horrific screaming filled the house, hurting the silver-haired boy's ears.

"Get out of here, you rat!" The woman screamed, throwing a nearby T.V. remote at the boy. "I never wanted you!"

He had become used to the woman- his mother- and her tantrums, and had also developed a knack for dodging flying objects. Thus, he dodged the remote with ease.

The woman continued with her assault, still not bothering to move, but simply picking up an empty picture frame and throwing it. He, once again, dodged artfully, and then flinched at the sickening sound of glass shattering. The silver-haired boy turned around, surprise quickly turning to horror and despair.

"M-my... my rose..." he stammered, distraught. The picture frame had shattered the glass vase the rose had sat in, the former being on the floor in pieces, with the latter laying forlornly in a puddle of broken glass.

"It'll die if it doesn't have water..." the boy said, still crying, but now looking for something to put the rose in.

"I said get out!" yelled the woman, throwing yet another object that, this time, hit the boy in the shoulder. Wincing in pain and worried for his rose, tears rolling down his face, he quickly ran out of the house.

"I don't know what I'll do now..." he said, trying to muffle his tears. He usually got kicked out of the house, but his rose...

Oh, no... the silver-haired boy thought, spotting another boy roughly his age walking towards him. I can't cry in front of a stranger.

Before he knew it, however, the other boy was approaching him, and was soon right beside him.

"Are you okay?" the other boy asked.

The silver-haired boy nodded, surprised. He had expected to be taunted for crying, as was his usual treatment. Instead, the other boy looked worried.

His eyes... the boy noted, blinking. They're just like a cat's.

"My name's Train," said the cat-eyed boy. "What's yours?"

"C-creed..." the boy stuttered, his bright blue eyes looking directly into the other boy's golden ones.

"Hey, you're bleeding," said Train, looking worriedly at Creed's palms. Creed had been clutching the rose so tightly that the thorns had dug into his hands, causing them to bleed.

"Could I have the rose, just for a second? I need to clean off that blood."

Creed slowly handed his precious rose over to the brown-haired boy. Train smiled.

"Good. Let's get you cleaned up. I don't really have any cloth, but I think this will do," he said, taking the end of his shirt and gently rubbing the blood off. When he saw Creed's slightly reproachful look, he said, "Don't worry, it's pretty clean. And it'll be better than having that blood on there, don't you think?" Creed nodded, still amazed that a completed stranger would bother to show him kindness.

"Now, do you feel like telling me what happened?"

Creed's eyes welled up again, but he held back tears.

"T-the vase that rose was in was smashed and... And it might die..." Creed stammered shakily. "I c-can't take it back r-right now."

"How about I take it back to my place and put it in water?"

"R-really? You'd do that?" Creed asked in awe.

"Sure. I may not be incredibly good with flowers, but I'm pretty confident in my ability to take care of one rose."

"T-thank you."

"No problem. Do you think you'll be okay on your own?"

Creed nodded.

"That's good. I'm glad you're doing better."

"Hey, Train!" A voice called to the boy from down the rode.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Unfortunately, I've got to leave now, but I hope whatever troubles you're facing will be better soon. Bye, Creed!" Train said, running off to his house to put the rose in water.

Creed stood there, a strange feeling of warmth filling his body, mingling with loneliness at Train's departure.

From that day forward, he would always remember the golden-eyed boy to whom he'd given his only rose.

* * *

**Uh, yeah. Anyways, review? **


End file.
